Computer networks are exposed to a variety of different attacks that expose vulnerabilities of computer systems in order to compromise their security. Malware may be configured, for example, to maintain presence in targeted networks to steal financial and technical data while evading detection. The number of new malware samples seen each day continues to grow. Detection of malware requires a comprehensive profile detailing what the malware does. A security technology referred to as “sandboxing” is used to detect malware by providing a tightly controlled set of resources in which to execute code and analyze it for behavior and traits indicative of malware. However, malware creators are aware of sandboxing and attempt to evade sandbox detection. Advanced malware may be able to determine if it is in a sandbox and evade detection and description in a conventional sandbox environment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.